


The Tattoo Debacle

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin debates getting a tattoo, Anakin is such a sweetheart with Ryoo and Pooja, F/M, Fluff, Naberrie Family Vacation ft. Padmé's boyfriend because they're celebrating their engagement, he does and he thinks that he'll look good with it, he doesnt have any idea why he wants onw, he's a big fuckin dork tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: While on vacation with his fiancee, Anakin talks about getting a tattoo. Padmé thinks it would be hot, but can't provide very much insight on if he should or not, only for the pair to be interrupted by her extremely cute nieces.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey,” Anakin said, tapping his fingers against her ribs, “what if I got a tattoo?” Padmé pushed herself away from his chest. The sound of her young nieces splashing in the pool and giggling made a nice change of pace from their usual vacation ambiance. She'd grown accustomed to hearing roller coasters, Anakin messing with the cast members, the little girls squealing at their ”uncle”, and Pooja’s crying when she became tired from the day in the park. Anakin’s blond hair was damp from playing in the pool with Ryoo and Pooja, his skin tanned from their adventures in the park and their time lounging by the pool before nap time to wear the girls out. The two sat in one lounge chair, cuddled together, and making sure the little kids didn’t drown. She glanced up at him, taking in his blue eyes contrasting against his tan face and water-darkened hair. 

“Do you want a tattoo?” 

“No. Maybe. I don’t know. I think I would look good with one, but then I’m not a fan of needles, and I’m literally the most indecisive person on the face of this earth.” She stroked his chest, feeling his breathing hitch as her fingers danced over his toned chest and down to his abdomen.

“I think you’d look extremely sexy with a tattoo,” Padmé whispered, pressing a light kiss to his chest. “But then again, I always think you’re sexy.” He groaned softly. 

“It’s because I am.” Padmé swatted his chest, and Anakin laughed. She felt a smile cross her face at the sound. 

“Uncle Ani! Come play! You too, Aunt Padmé!” Ryoo called, leaning against the pool stairs. 

“Alright! Just a few more minutes, then Bitsy needs to go down for her afternoon nap,” Padmé called, sitting up away from Anakin. 

“Go join them, I’m going to use the bathroom real quick.” He pecked her forehead and stood up. 

“Just go in the pool! It’s what I do!” Ryoo announced, watching Anakin walk toward the bathrooms. Padmé slunk into the pool, letting the cool pool water soothe her heated skin. 

“Aunt Padmé? Are you gonna marry Ani?” Pooja asked, paddling over in her little floaty vest. 

“Maybe. Do you guys want me to marry him?” Padmé smiled, her engagement ring hanging around her neck for safekeeping while they were in Florida. It warmed her heart that her nieces loved Anakin as much as she did. He was really good with them, never afraid to act like a child around them, but also knowing when to be an adult when the girls needed him to. 

“Yeah! He’s fun! He throws us inna pool!” Ryoo exclaimed, splashing water every which way. 

“Does he? That sounds fun!” Ryoo splashed some more. 

“Yeah! And then I make a big splash and, and then he pulls me back up from underwater, and then we do it again!” 

“It goes something like this,” a voice said, and two strong arms pulled her up out of the pool, and the next thing she knew, she was flying through the air and splashing down into the water. The same pair of arms pulled her back up, and she spluttered, trying to regain her sense of balance. Anakin’s laughter rang through the air, and he hugged her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Wasn’t that fun? Throw me, Ani! Throw me!” Anakin hoisted Pooja over his head and tossed her in the air, her legs flailing and shrieking with laughter. Anakin’s phone rang, and he hopped out of the pool to answer it. Padmé watched him leave, water dripping from his swim trunks, and his hair matted down from jumping in after her. 

“Yeah, I’m being good. We’re swimming right now, and then the girls are going to have a nap. Padmé and I may join them. We’ve been all around the park. Mom, I’m always a gentleman. No! It’s like you don’t trust me or something!” Padmé smirked and watched her boyfriend pace around their lounge chair as he talked to his mother. 

“Aunt Padmé! Pooja has to go potty!” Ryoo announced. 

“Alright, it’s time for you two to have a nap anyway, so let’s get out and dry off a little before we go back up to the room.” Padmé hopped out of the pool and pulled her nieces out of the water. 

“Momma said I shouldn’t nap because they don’t take naps in kindergarten!” Ryoo protested, kicking as Padmé lifted her out of the pool.

“What? There’s no naps in kindergarten?” Padmé asked, shocked that nap time had been cut from the curriculum. 

“My mom wants to talk to you,” Anakin muttered, handing his phone over and throwing a towel over her niece’s head. 

“No, Ani!” Ryoo shouted, trying to bat his hands away. 

“Let me dry your hair a little. You too, Bitsy. Come here. That feels better, doesn’t it?” Padmé watched him dry their hair and help get their floaties off and their sandals back on. 

“Up, Ani, please?” Pooja asked, lifting her arms up at him. He scooped her up and held her against his bare chest, picking up the bags and things with his other hand. 

“Hi, Mrs. Lars. Yes, we’re having a good time. We’re getting out of the pool right now,” Padmé assured her boyfriend’s mother, rolling her eyes. 

“Babe, do you have the room key?” She nodded and gestured to the bag he just picked up. “Honestly she’s acting like we’re freshmen in high school, not 21-year-old adults.” Padmé swatted him again. “I’m telling Ryoo, and now you’re in for it.” She put her finger to his lips, glaring at him. 

“Of course he’s behaving, Mrs. Lars. He’s a lovely boy. Ryoo and Pooja absolutely adore him. Yeah, we’re sharing a bed, but it’s because my sister and her girls have the other one. We couldn’t fit four girls into one bed. He does stay on his side, really. He’s being a gentleman. I promise. No, I understand why you don’t trust his word completely! My parents would be doing the same thing! Thanks for letting him come. He’s been having fun. Okay, I’ll let him know. Bye.” She hung up and turned to the rest of her crew. “Your mom says she loves you and that you need to behave around me.” She slipped his phone into the bag around his shoulder. 

“I always do. Where’s the key? I can’t find it.” Padmé reached down into the bag and found it. 

“It’s right here, loser. Everybody ready?” 

“I think Ryoo is a little butthurt that we have to take a nap, but Pooja is almost asleep as we stand here.” Padmé stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. 

“Alright. Want me to carry something?” 

“Nah. I’ve got it.” The four kids trooped back upstairs and got the little ones changed for their nap. “You never gave me an answer about the tattoo,” Anakin whispered, tucking Pooja into bed. Padmé bit her lip and let her eyes trace his body, trying to imagine a tattoo on his sun-darkened skin. He was still shirtless from his time at the pool and still had his navy blue swim trunks on as he dug about in his suitcase for clean clothes and dry underwear. 

“Where were you thinking about putting it?” Anakin shrugged and disappeared into the adjoining bathroom to change. 

“I won’t get one if you think I’ll look stupid, but I was thinking about getting one on my chest, maybe my bicep or shoulder.” He came back and picked the girls’ swimsuits up off the floor and hung them over the railing on the balcony to dry with his. She followed him, wrapping her arms around his waist, amazed that he was still shirtless, and pressed her cheek to his heated skin. 

“I don’t think it would be stupid unless you got like a croc shoe or Shrek or something stupid. I think if you got, like a little symbol like a little thing from  _ Harry Potter _ . I think it would be extremely sexy.” She kissed him and was suddenly aware that she was still in her swimsuit. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.”

“You look outstanding in this swimsuit, by the way. I like the colors. They bring your eyes out.” Padmé rolled her eyes. “Anyway, I was thinking about getting a tat that’s similar to the necklace I gave you. You know, the Japor charm.” His fingers absently twiddled with the engagement ring that lay against her tanned chest. “I hate that some of the tank tops that are made for girls show their cleavage off. I don’t want other guys staring at your boobs.” 

Padmé kissed him again, her hands finding their way onto his broad shoulders. “Relax, stop being possessive. You have nothing to worry about.” Anakin blushed and looking at the floor, avoiding her eyes. “If you got a tattoo of that necklace, I would fuck you the second you showed it to me. Now, if you absolutely  _ have  _ to get a tattoo, I want you to be safe about it, okay?”

“I will, I’m not going to get a tattoo on a city bus. Why don’t you get changed and we’ll sit out here while the kids snooze?” 

“You want me to change?” 

“You’ll probably be more comfortable in dry clothes. Even though that bikini looks incredible on you.” Padmé kissed him again and went to change into dry clothes. Ryoo trotted out onto the balcony, a picture book in her hands and dark circles under her eyes. 

“Hey, missy. You’re supposed to be sleeping,” Anakin scolded, picking her up and holding her on his hip. 

“Momma won’t let me take naps no more. She says I need to practice for kindergarten.” 

“No naps in kindergarten? I took naps in kindergarten! That was my favorite part!” 

Ryoo fiddled with the book in her hands. “Will you read to me?” Anakin smiled, took the book from Ryoo, and flipped it over.

“Aunt Padmé has you reading  _ Tales of Beedle the Bard _ ?” Anakin asked, looking at the title as he sat on the lounger. 

“She said that they’re kids stories,” Ryoo confirmed, wiggling to get comfortable. 

“Alright then, should we read… _ The Wizard and the Hopping Pot  _ or…  _ The Fountain of Fair Fortune _ or...” he flipped through the pages, “ _ Babbitty Rabbity and her Cackling Stump?” _

“I like  _ The Hopping Pot _ ,” Padmé said, placing her bikini on the railing next to Pooja’s suit and sitting on Anakin’s other side. 

“You’ve read them?” Anakin asked, snaking an arm around her waist so she could fit on the tiny deck chair. 

“Yeah. You read them to me when I was in the hospital in high school, remember? He does funny voices for the characters, Ry. You’ll like this one.” Padmé ran her fingers through her damp hair, and then untangled Ryoo’s and Anakin’s as well.

“That one!” Ryoo agreed, looking at the drawing on the first page. 

Anakin nodded and began to read, enjoying the domesticity of the moment, and his idea for a tattoo on the back burner…for now.


	2. Chapter 2

“Padmé? You home?” Anakin called.

“Shower!” Padmé called back, opening the bathroom door for her new husband. “You’re home late, did you get stuck working on a car?” 

“Yeah, it was just an inspection though. I also stopped by the store and bought sunscreen and things for our honeymoon.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips. “Remember before we got married and we went out to Florida with your family?” 

“How could I forget? You got all tan and your hair lightened up and you looked so sexy,” she whispered, placing her hand on his chest, and looking up into his eyes. “Are you packed?”

“Yeah, are you excited to go to the Caribbean and see all the shooting locations for  _ Pirates _ ?” His hands traced down her waist, as he looked into her eyes. 

“Yeah. I can’t wait to see you get all tan and blond again. We are not going to every single shooting location, Mister. I plan to spend some time on the beach and having the best sex of our lives- hey!” she swatted at his hands, “we’re not having sex until we get to our honeymoon! Stop trying to feel me up.” She kissed him lightly again. 

“As you wish, Mrs. Skywalker. I wanna show you something,” he stepped back and pulled his shirt off, revealing a cotton bandage over his left pec. 

“What the hell did you do?” Padmé asked, immediately going into doctor mode. 

“I got that tattoo we discussed before we married.” 

“You did not! If I take this off and there’s a tattoo under here I’m going to be furious with you.” She gently peeled the bandage away, slowly revealing the image. Anakin smirked as he watched her emotions cycle through on her face; anger showing first, then dislike, and finally confusion. “What is it?”

“It’s a combo of our careers. Look, here’s one of those heart beat thingys and it melds into a gear shift.” He let her trace the tattoo with her finger, giving her time to take in the image. 

“This is…really sexy.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. I always thought tattoos were stupid, but on you…it’s sexy.” 

“I thought you’d say that,” he whispered, smirking at her. 

“How long have you had it?”

He shrugged again. “About two or so days. I asked if it would be alright if I got it before we went on our trip, and Rex said yeah, but I can’t go swimming and if I have my shirt off I have to double layer the sunscreen on it and keep it clean.”

“Your mother is going to be furious,” Padmé whispered, still staring at his chest. 

“Mom’s not gonna find out until after it heals completely.” Padmé unconsciously placed a hand on his lower belly and a sense of pride rushed over him as his new wife stared at him. “Which will conveniently be after we come back from our trip so she will not be able to see it because it will be colder and I will be wearing shirts all the time around her.” 

“She’s still going to be mad. You might even get hit with her sandal.”

“I’ve been hit with the sandal for less,” Anakin scoffed. “Like the one time when she caught us taking a nap in my room together and legit all we were doing was napping. I think I got the sandal and then an extra week’s worth of chores for that.” Padmé laughed and kissed his stubbly chin. 

“I think that was the day you snapped and decided 100% college wasn’t for you and you ended up crying yourself to sleep on me. I still had jeans on and everything when we got caught.” 

Anakin’s eyes darkened and he squeezed her hip again. “Nah, it had to be after because Cliegg caught us that time. But now she can’t yell at us for sharing a bed even if we have clothes on.” He kissed her, pulling her close and sighing when she looped her arms around his neck. 

“Okay, Tiger, I’m going to finish packing because we gotta be up early tomorrow. Remember to shave before we leave so you don’t get a stupid tan line while we’re down there.”   


Padmé gave him one last kiss and he went to work on caring for his tattoo before making sure they had everything for their flight in the morning. Padmé lingered in the doorway as she watched him clean his tat and then shave his face and his chest. She couldn’t remember when she changed her mind about tattoos, but she was certain it had something to do with her incredibly good-looking husband and his stupidly toned chest.


End file.
